My vampire
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Tony is 15 now and gets a strange nightmare one night. Now all he can think about is Rudolph and his new vampire look after seeing Gregory's vampire form again. Will Tony have the power to see Rudolph again? Tony/Ru.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm thankful for getting out of school after just 1 week of being there. XD. Got my job all set up, lined up whatever, and here's the cooler news...I get the whole days to myself! Excluding the back to school on monday, I have to drop something off and planning to stay there as a last day thing. Why am I telling you this? Because then you wouldn't know when I'll update!**

**So, I'll be updating regularly from now on seeing as I have days off so soon.**

**Summary: Ok, so I was watching this movie just a night ago and was wondering what does Tony do after he grows up? Then this really neat idea came to me. When Rudolph's father was explaining how Tony could become anything BUT his friend, I heard the lines of 'slave' being mentioned and I thought. I should make a story!**

**Real Summary: Tony's upset of not having any friends to visit during the summer. All are away on vacations and such and are too busy to spend some of their days with him under the sun. It's been 6 years since Tony had seen his best friend and it was also his last, for they were moving to Canada, the place they heard was said to be cold occasionally and they needed it. Although they became human, it was hard to let go of a habit that you have lived with for so many years. Tony first found out a year after their descent of being human.**

**Rudolph and Anna, especially Anna, were both devastated and shocked that they would be moving away from their friend that had saved their lives more then once. But it was a given. They had been reborn from being vampires and needed to adapt a littlle better in other regions of the world. Tony understood but would never accept it. But now after 5-6 years of not seeing his friends, fate would be kind enough to allow the family to meet once again with Tony.**

**Warning: Rated T for certain purposes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie I just love watching it!

* * *

**

Night was not too kind to Tony as he laid there on his blanket-covered bed that would look as though it were built for a king. The night breeze blew in as gently as it could and was pushing the white curtains up in a ghostly way that resembled him of Rudolph's presence. It was a wonder he hadn't forgotten the boy's name after so long and it was a wonder he wasn't exactly into vampires as he had been when he was 9.

Still in his boxer shorts and undwear, he turned his back on the open window and tried to sleep before the next day of school. His mind was in a whole new world after getting a strange feeling during the day and he felt strangely assured that someone was with him. Someone was watching him through the bushes after school and before school. He was sure of it and wanted to know who and why.

A knock came to his door and Tony let his eyes slide up slowly. "Tony, your father and I are going out for a movie, want to come?" His mother knew he couldn't sleep for so many nights after a horrible nightmare one night.

"No thanks. I'm tired,mom." Tony's mother looked at him with sympathetic eyes and kissed the air to him as she closed the door behind her.

He yawned again before turning over on the other side to face the window that let in the perfect breeze. To speak of the nightmare he dreamt was a crushing blow to his brain. His nightmare consisted of vampires and this time, instead of being in his bed, floating over the ocean, he felt himself being killed. His last breath of life had been taken from him and the back of his neck, his hairs had been standing straight up all for one person.

Anna, Rudolph and Gregary had all been present to witness is death. Tony Thompson was being turned into a vampire. The one turning him was only too familiar to him. His best friend, Rudolph, was not all he appeared to be like he was back then. But then how was it possible? They were humans and Tony saw it for himself, he wished it. Yet here they were, witnessing a rebirth of Tony. A young boy who loved vampires so much was now being turned into one at the age of 15.

Rudolph did not hold back after sinking his sharp fangs into Tony's neck. His hold on Tony held more then just friendship. Like Tony's vampire birthing had meant so much to him. Rudolph was not the same friend he once knew. He was cooler then the old Rudolph and much more darker under the eyes and his skin much paler then he was back then.

After feeling himself turn into a vampire, Tony woke up with sweat all over him. He even found himself crying. It was a feeling that he couldn't bring up to his mother or his father. This was something he needed for Gregary to hear. Being the oldest vampire child in the family and now the oldest human child, he was the only one that seemed more interested in the vampire theories that humans had come up with after so many years and was the only one to do research on them after having been one himself.

Tony and Rudolph had been sending letters to each other over the past few years. After the nightmare, Tony wasn't so sure he wanted to hear anymore letters from Rudolph. He felt scared of the letter that came just yesterday morning for him and just stuffed the letter in his desk drawer for later.

Tony closed his eyes and tried to sleep again and was almost there if it weren't for a sudden THUD. In a sudden panic, Tony grabbed his glasses off the table and slapped them on his face, staring at the open window.

Looking back at him, was Gregary Sack-Ville Bagg. The oldest of the three children, standing in his room, wearing a gothic outfit that suited his white streaked hair. His piercing gaze would have given Tony a heart attack if Tony were 70 years older.

Gregary's face was pale like it was when he was a vampire. His lips were a little plump as though he had just applied lipstick to his face. He smiled at Tony's surprised look and put a finger to his lips in a shushing manner, in a sense, telling him not to make a sound.

"How did you get here?" Tony asked as his friend took a seat on his bed.

"Surely you should know how vampires fly. Real easy." Gregary's voice was cool and collected.

"Then the dream I had...how?" Tony was full of questions and wanted them answered.

"I'm guessing it has to do with your choice, Tony. Rudolph was shocked to see himself as a vampire as well as Anna and our parents. I was the only one to expect it. I've researched this and ever since you've made this wish for us to be human, some part of you wants to be a vampire, Tony. It is your choice and yours alone. No one should make it for you. I must take my leave and report this to my family."

"But my dream! Rudolph changed me into a vampire!" Gregary stopped walking toward the window and let a sigh.

"That is the part of you that wants it. I'll be watching you more closely from now on. I'll be back tomorrow night. Good night, Tony Thompson." With that, Gregary jumped from Tony's window and was now soaring in the night sky.

Tony tore his bed covers off of him and ran to the window as though he were a kid again and watched in awe as the vampire flew off from sight.

'My choice. I want to see Rudolph again.' Tony put his head in his hands and let out his anxiety of seeing his beloved friends again.

The air got to him was giving him a gentle breeze that seemed to tell him to go to sleep.

* * *

A/n: All I have so far. TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**The time has come to start the finishing of my stories! Hence, I'll be finishing them off one at a time. I'm glad to hear everyone enjoyed the Lion King tale. I look forward to making more shortly, but first in line must go, right? First to go is this one I was hoping to continue, so without further waiting, I give you...MY VAMPIRE!**

**Warning: Darkness, crying, a bit of happiness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the movie, book or where ever you've heard the original stories or seen the movie. I don't own either of it!

* * *

**

Something was making Tony's stomach upset. Like his world was about to be turned upside down. The friends that Tony had made over the past few months were a little worried about his habit of not eating much during the lunch period. Tony's thoughts grew wild each day and each of the nights he had the same nightmare. He felt like a lost child, running through a field of empty voids.

Gregory had not shown himself after the previous night. But Tony could feel someone watching him and could tell it was him. It was hard to tell if the older boy was all right or not. He remembered one rule that was sure to have a bit of an impact on him later in life, and that was; a vampire was to never go out during the day, or he would pay the consequences by turning into ashes and dust by the hot sun light.

Tony felt guilty having Gregory try and watch over him during the day. He didn't like being watched from afar but felt safe knowing he was there. Just knowing he was there was a big relief for his heart. He didn't know how to tell his other friends from school, how he'd come into contact with real vampires.

"Hey, Tony. Would it be OK for me to stay at your place for the night? My mom won't like my report card this time and I know she'll kick me out again, so can I?" The girl with brown eyes and blonde hair, a girl who had never really talked to him during their time together during lunch, was now one of his new best friends.

She had bad grades but was still allowed to go to school during the summer. Everyone called her Janine. Tony was still surprised by her question and had to think carefully about this.

'She would see Gregory if he came around. And it would be hard to keep it from my mom.' Tony thought as he pulled out a ham sandwich that had been kept in its brown bag since morning.

"I'm not sure I can keep you a secret from my mom. She's not exactly a rule breaker so I wouldn't want her calling your mom or anything. Wouldn't she wonder where you are though?"

Janine looked up thoughtfully and nodded in agreement, sitting down beside him with a smile on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder while he ate as the rest of his friends came by.

Tony had surprised himself by making a lot of friends within two to three years after his old friends had moved away to another location. But something had driven the family back to their old home and to top it all off, they became vampires again. Just after having a taste of human life and being free from a cursed world, Tony couldn't see why the problem relied on his nightmares and his mind.

This question weighed heavily on Tony as he sat with his friends and ate his lunch. What could be done to turn them back again? To be a human was to experience what life was all about. A will to live, something to strive toward. Had they not wanted to be human after all? Or did it have something to do with his mind?

Tony couldn't see how he could be the sole problem of their turning into a vampire family again. The last letter Rudolph had sent him, had the details about what Anna had thought of being a vampire again. She apparently loved being a vampire again. Like it was fate, destined to meet with it no matter how many times you could avoid its grasp.

He didn't think it was possible for people to not turn away from such a fate. Then his nightmare came back that night. He awoke with tears in his eyes as sweat poured down from his forehead to the tip of his chin. His window opened by itself and in came a bat that flew in with grace, Tony thought it was Anna at first but realized it was Rudolph.

Rudolph was like something out of a comic book. He was more hard core of a vampire then Gregory had been. His hair was naturally black, his eyes were dyed with the color of blood and his mouth was partially open, flashing his fangs at the moon and at Tony.

His face had grown out of its chubbiness and had become more slick. Enough to notice a few scars on his face that looked as though he had been in a few fights. Tony wasn't sure what to think of first or what to say to him after such a long time. Although the letters he sent him were fun to read, he had always wanted to see him in person again.

"Having another nightmare, Tony?" His voice was dark, mysterious and colder then the wind itself.

Rudolph made himself at home by sitting down at Tony's knew desk, examining the new furniture while Tony put his glasses on. Neither of them were sure of what to say to the other.

"How's Anna?" Rudolph looked a bit disappointed at the odd question but answered anyway.

"She's found herself a boyfriend now. Mother approves of it but father...he's the same." Rudolph began to fiddle with the desk drawers.

Tony had just noticed Rudolph's new outfit and was in a little world of his own, staring in awe at the new vampire who was sitting before him. This was a bit strange for Rudolph's taste in clothing. Although it was understandable when he first met him, he couldn't understand him now. Since Rudolph and his family were able to change back to human form, they were also able to age again.

But how was Rudolph able to gain such a height from only a short time of being human? He watched as Rudolph began climbing the wall and hung himself from the ceiling like he used to do when they were kids. Tony laughed to himself as he saw Rudolph's hair. It was longer then it used to be.

"It is better for me to stand on the normal ground. Tell me your nightmares." Rudolph's voice was full of kindess and calmness as well as concern.

"I was sure Gregory should have told you by now. I guess he was too busy watching over me." Rudolph looked confused.

"Didn't Gregory go home at all?" Tony asked as Rudolph looked away.

"He was living by himself for some time, finding a place on his own and doing all this research until...he told father why we turned into vampires and hasn't returned since then. He said something about a mission."

"I guess it has something to do with me then. Just like he said." Rudolph looked back at Tony and knelt beside Tony's bed like a butler would to his master.

"Please don't burden yourself with this. You're not at fault. I actually missed being a vampire, to tell the truth. And for some reason, I'm being drawn by your scent." Tony raised his sheet up a bit to guard his body against the hungry vampire.

"You sound like some old fashioned vampire, waiting to kill his next victim. Just don't talk like that, makes it sound mushy." Rudolph smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward, he managed to get Tony to lower the sheet, as he placed his mouth onto Tony's.

Tony didn't know what to think of first, whether he should just push him away or should he be obediant and make sure wouldn't be killed for resisting. He felt his face burn with embarrassment and he tried to hide his blushing face with his covers.

Rudolph smiled again and was trying his best not to turn back and attack Tony as he began to make his way toward the open window. Tony let his sheet fall from his hands as Rudolph was about to fly out the window until he saw a light and a very familiar truck not too far from them. He scowled at the truck and closed the window.

"N-now what?" Tony asked him.

"I thought we made this guy give up on chasing after non-existing beings. I guess he doesn't accpet defeat. Mind if I crash here for a bit?" Tony couldn't find himself to throw him out, not after such a long time of not seeing him.

"Well you can't sleep in the chest like last time and there's more stuff in the basement so I'm not sure what kind of bed you're looking for." Rudolph looked at Tony's new bed suggestively.

"No way! After what you pulled just now, I don't even know what you're thinking." Rudolph let out a sigh.

"You sound colder then you used to sound like-" Rudolph was cut off.

"You too! Since when did you do tricks like that? Do you do that to the girls at your school?"

"I...haven't had a girlfriend since we started going to school. I was a 'nerd' as a human but I'm like a god in this form. You couldn't take your eyes off my new clothes, could you? Or is it my body?" Tony could not understand the questions he was being asked. It was as though Rudolph had forgotten he was a guy.

"Why don't you just sleep under my bed. Be the boogie man and stay under there until night fall." With this said, Tony lied down and closed his eyes.

'Sorry, Tony. But I can't be in the same room as you. Your scent...drives me wild.'

Rudolph thought to himself as he opened the bedroom door quietly and with ease, he slipped out of the room and made his way into the basment.

Tony's parents were already in bed and it just made the job easier for him. As Tony had said, it was crammed with new furniture that was just waiting to be thrown out or sold, but for now it was cramming the entire room so much that dust was flying every where. He felt at home though and made himself comfortable.

'Good night, Tony.' Rudolph placed his hands across his chest and let the lid that was over the wooden crate, fall into place, sealing himself in like he had done a few years back.

* * *

A/n: I was watching too many Animated shows and I don't know how I was able to make this chapter, but I'm glad I did. Hope you enjoy the new 'Rudolph'!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ey yo, Welcome back to another chapter of 'My Vampire.' I hope you liked the last chapter, I'm sure I put a bit too much darkness into the new Rudolph but well, it takes a lot out of a human when you're suddenly transfered from a vampire to a human and then back again after a couple of years.**

**Warning: Contains darkness, smells, shounen-ai!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Little Vampire movie!

* * *

**

Sniffing the air, Rudolph lifted the crate's wooden door like lid and left his coffin. The air was muggy and cold but Rudolph didn't seem to mind it. Dust had collected in the corners of the basement and cobwebs could be seen almost all over the place. Rudolph licked his fangs and smelled the scent of blood in the air. Forgetting what it was like to hold back his hunger for blood, he followed the scent, not forgetting whose house it was and followed the scent towards the kitchen. Hearing the sounds of heels clapping against the floor, he stepped cautiously toward the basement's door and listened carefully.

He heard Tony's parents talking and decided to wait until they were off to work. His ears picked up another sound, very faint. The sound of foot steps coming from the up stairs bedroom that Tony was occupying. Feeling the boy was distressed, Rudolph began to become uneasy. Clearly hearing the sound of Tony's foot steps over and over again made Rudolph hungry.

Rudolph could tell Tony's parents had left and that it was just Tony and himself in the house now. Feeling the uneasiness creeping up on him again, Rudolph left the basement for the day, covering himself up with his jacket so he could shield himself away from the incoming sun shine. Tony had just finished closing the curtains when Rudolph whipped his bedroom door open without hesitation.

"You could at least knock, Rudolph." Tony yold the vampire as he began to change out of his old shirt and went to get a new one.

Rudolph couldn't help but stare at the bare flesh that stood before him. His onyx coloured eyes stayed fix on the bare and creamy looking shoulders. His arched back was perfect as a woman's as though he were posing for an artist's pleasure. The atmosphere was pure and innocent and the chance was all too helpful. The parents were gone, and a bag of flesh was just begging to him, calling out...like bait.

Tony felt his friend's staring and forgot he was a blood sucker. He remembered the farmer that used to have vampire cows had now gotten himself five new ones since the old ones had supposedly ran away on him. It was a good oppertunity to spend a day with just his old friend like old times. Although it was bright outside and him and Rudolph weren't exactly little kids anymore, Tony still felt the desire to help his friend out. Like last time, Rudolph would need a cow to feed on but how he was going to get the vampire outside without letting the sun damage his skin was an even bigger problem. Since his parents had trusted him to be alone and take care of himself more, he wouldn't need their permission with a few things.

"How strong are you, Rudolph?" The vampire looked at Tony, taken aback at what was being asked.

"That depends on what would need lifting." The vampire, so calm, collected, with his black, long hair and black and red eyes. To Tony it seemed like only yesterday they were flying through the night air.

Tony found himself staring at the other boy's clothes and he turned his attention to the window that was covered with extra sheets. Remembering back to how he got Rudolph to the farmer's barn, he thought of how well he needed to cover him. Being a young vampire was, so Tony had witnessed, seemed harmless enough, but after growing a few inches and years and suddenly reverted back to being a vampire, the sun was sure to do more damage now than it did back when they were kids.

Pulling a few sheets out of the closet from the hallway, Tony went to the basment with Rudolph trailing behind him like a dark shadow. He shielded his eyes from the sun that shone through the kitchen windows and quickly followed Tony down the stairs to his new domain. As dusty and cobweb collected as it was, Tony was surprised to have found the old red wagon that he had used to pull Rudolph around in when the boy couldn't fly that time. But with the help of the wagon and a few pounds of extra bed sheets, Rudolph would be able to be protected from the sun's killer rays.

"I still remember the day I drank from the cow. Wasn't a big meal as I thought it would be. I'm just glad I got to see you again." Tony snapped his fingers like he did when he was a kid and pointed to the red wagon that had been covered with dust.

"I got it." Rudolph slightly bowed as though he were a servant and lifted the wagon from the dusty area.

The red paint that would have shone brightly against the sun's glare, had now been chipping away along with the white lettering that was painted on top of it. Rudolph let the red wagon down on the dusty floor carefully and took a good look at it. Standing beside him to look at the wagon carfeully as well, Tony smiled down at it.

"I just hope you're strong like you were when you were younger. I still wonder why you risked yourself for a vampire. I could have killed you after eating from the cow. I could have tricked you and you wouldn't have known it." Rudolph wasn't sure where that question came from and waited patiently for Tony's answer.

"Rudolph, I knew you weren't in the mood for eating me. You didn't have the strength left, let alone flying. Help me get this upstairs." Tony lifted one end of the wagon up while Rudolph lifted the other end.

Having been working out in the gym at his school, Tony could feel his muscles tightening as he eased up the stairs backwards. Rudolph noticed that Tony was about to go walking into a shelf that had been placed on the wall, but before he could warn him, Tony's back hit the wall and Rudolph had to place the wagon down before it could jab him in the stomach. He quickly shielded Tony's body from getting hit with the fallen objects that had been placed on the shelf and were now falling from it. Rudolph could hear Tony's blood being flown into his heart, the heart that was now beating at a very fast rate.

"Feeling embarrassed?" Rudolph flashed his fangs down at Tony and looked at his grown up friend.

"You seem to act a little harsher than I remember you. You sound more like a prick and I...am starting to sound like a girl." Tony took the dark sheets he had in his hands and draped them over Rudolph's body, making sure he was fully covered.

"You're right about the girl part. Actually you sound a little like Anna, but I couldn't have changed that much." Rudolph explained as he sat himself comfortably in the same red wagon that he had taken a ride in a few years back when he had been feeling too ill to walk or fly.

Resting his long legs over the wagon's edge and letting his arms fold at the back of his head under the black sheets. Tony grabbed onto the black handle that had been resting against the wagon's front end and pulled the red wagon out of the kitchen, and opened the door to the outside world where the sun awaited Tony and Rudolph's arrival. To Tony's surprise the sun began to get covered with clouds even though the weather network had told anyone who was watching that it would be clear and sunny all day. It was apparently wrong in many ways and had now been pouring buckets of water on to Tony.

Since they had arrived at the barn before it could rain on Rudolph, the young vampire was nice and dry and was happily feeding on one of the new cows that the farmer had previously gotten after seeing his other cows had disappeared on him. It was the same as the past. Tony began to remember all that had happened from meeting Rudolph to meeting the parents to going on to meet the entire family of vampires. He looked back at Rudolph who was still feeding and wondered how could his wish have failed the first time around and would there ever be a second time?

"If you're wondering about why I'm a vampire, Gregory told me already that it was your fault. I have no problems with it, since it's you and not some vampire hunter." Rudolph quickly told him as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and sat in the corner where it was the darkest.

"So Gregory must have told you about my dream then." Tony sat next to Rudolph and let his back fall against the wooden walls.

"Didn't know what to think of at first but to hear you dreamt about me, that's a fun fact to know about!" Rudolph exclaimed and laughed about it.

"It's not funny. It was strange and scary and I didn't like the dream at all. There has to be something fishy going on." Rudolph let his eyes close and listened to the sound of the pouring rain outside.

"Gregory thinks some part of you wants to be a vampire. If you don't want to be one...well you're probably wasting my time. I didn't really get a chance for making friends or the chance to grab myself a girlfriend. Then when I woke up, I was a vampire again. It was kind of weird though, I didn't feel like I was dead at all.

Father was furious when he woke up to the blazing sun shining on him that morning. He almost fried himself and mother too. I guess I'll never know what a real human gets to experience."

Tony wasn't sure how to respond and began to feel even more guilty then he had before Rudolph had arrived. Fate was sometimes cruel and at other times, it was a perfect thing to happen for someone.

"I'll share the agony of not being human with you then. You would want someone to share it with besides your family, right?" Rudolph opened his eyes and stared at Tony for the longest time.

"You say the weirdest things, Tony Thompson." Rudolph laughed to himself while Tony himself looked out the small barn's doors.

"You said so yourself. We're brothers, aren't we?" Feeling he was getting Tony confused, Rudolph dropped the strange conversation and tilted his head back, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

The rain outside had refused to let up and there was the sound of thunder in the air. Tony curled up in a fetal position to keep himself warm from the cold wind that was blowing through the small barn. A baby rabbit appeared from the barn's small haystack that was placed beside the cows. It's brown, fur coat kept the small animal warm as it cleaned its face of the bits of straw that was stuck to its fur.

Rudolph noticed that Tony was watching the animal and quietly went up to the rabbit. The baby animal stopped its actions and watched the tall figure bending over to pick it up. Anxious to get away from incoming danger, the baby rabbit headed for the door but Rudolph's quick hands made sure that it wouldn't get away so easily. He sat back down and handed Tony the rabbit.

"It's only frightened. Once he calms down, he'll let you pet him." Tony knew that Rudolph was the real Rudolph. This person was definitely his real friend. He had been doubting the young vampire ever since he showed up the previous night and was now regretting it.

Tony brushed what little hairs the rabbit had with his fingers and felt the smooth, soft texture that was attached to its body. The baby rabbit laid still in Tony's arms and twitched its ears at different times at the touch of Tony's fingers stroking its back. Tony smiled and continued to pet the rabbit until he made it comfortable enough to sleep. Rudolph watched the scene while the thunder and lightning flashed and boomed outside their small shelter. It wasn't soon when they heard the soft muttering of a man coming closer and closer to the small barn. Tony began to panick as he had forgotten how much time had passed and he had forgotten about the farmer's new schedule of the times he would go into the barn and leave.

In a rush to hide from the man, both Tony and Rudolph bolted for the small but reliable hay stack that was lying next to the cows. The rabbit that Tony had been holding in his hands had dashed away from them and was now standing in front of the barn door where the farmer had made his entrance. He was still the same after the past few years except for the small beard he was now growing from his face. He looked more tired and worn down, having a hard time keeping up with his small farm. Still thin and carrying not much that for muscles, he still carried out his farming duties as best as he could. He headed for the bucket that had been sitting in the corner all alone beneath a few saddles that looked to have been there for a while now. The farmer picked up the bucket and headed for the usual spot to milk the cows. Under the loose strands of straw, Tony and Rudolph had to keep quiet or else they would be caught trespassing on his property.

_"Your heart's racing again, Tony." _Tony couldn't believe that Rudolph had to keep pointing out that his heart was racing. Of course it would be if you were hiding out it someone's hay stack without permission.

Tony shut his eyes after feeling something going across his stomach. It was pointy, and moving very slowly like a snake would when going across the grass. Rudolph didn't know what he was doing either. It was as though his body was talking to him and without being able to control his senses, he was on top of Tony, trailing his fingers over the other teen's abdomen.

* * *

**A/n: That's all I have for now but in the next chappie, Tony will see how much Rudolph means to him. GASP! I gave it away! T^T**


End file.
